


Washing Dishes

by lunasenzanotte



Series: 30 Days of Domestic Fluff [13]
Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: Isco washes the dishes. It, of course, doesn't go as planned.





	Washing Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting a historical AU twist on the challenge. I felt like I didn't give Álvaro and Isco a closure in my Conquest of Paradise fic, so this is basically what happens after - they're safe and well and together.

“So?” Álvaro asks after Isco wipes the plate clean with the last slice of bread. “Was it edible?”

Isco nods, his mouth still full. “Delicious,” he mumbles.

Álvaro tries to keep a straight face, but Isco looks so funny, and he feels the delight from the praise. “Great, so you can wash the dishes when I cooked,” he says.

Isco looks mildly hurt, as he probably thought he could buy himself out of it by praising Álvaro’s cooking skills. “But…”

“The wood won’t chop itself,” Álvaro says. “And you have nothing to do anyway.”

“You call having a nap ‘nothing’?” Isco asks, offended.

“Exactly,” Álvaro nods. “Go to bed earlier and you’ll have no need for naps.”

Isco just grumbles and starts collecting the dishes.

He is scrubbing one of the plates when it slips out of his hands and falls in the worst way possible - hitting the edge of the basin, breaking to pieces and then falling back into the water, effectively splashing it all over Isco.

“Damn you!” Isco yells.

“What’s going on?” Álvaro’s voice calls from the yard.

“Nothing!” Isco shouts back quickly. “It… was the cat. Scratched my leg.”

Apparently, though, it was a bad excuse, since whenever he mentions Álvaro’s cat, Álvaro will run in to check if the animal is all right. Like Isco would take any opportunity to murder it. Not like it hasn’t crossed his mind a few times the cat licked the jam off his bread, but…

“Where is the cat?” Álvaro asks.

“Ran away,” Isco lies smoothly.

“Well, because you yelled so loudly!” Álvaro accuses him and looks at the basin. “I’ll pour the water away.”

Before Isco can stop him, he grabs it and walks out. Isco closes his eyes and curses.

“Isco?” Álvaro calls.

“Yes?”

“What is this?” Álvaro asks, walking in with two porcelain pieces in his hand. “And don’t try to say it was the cat!”

Isco wants to die.


End file.
